


I'm Awake (For the Most Part)

by mitchello



Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Creaky floorboards, Female Dick Grayson, Gen, He is a bit nosy sometimes, No Sex, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake is not a morning person, but we love him, not a/b/o, tim drake is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchello/pseuds/mitchello
Summary: Tim Drake's early morning, super secret spy mission to find out what's up with his sister.Or: Tim can't help but be nosy sometimes and listen in on conversations.Or: Tim and his battle with floorboards.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Coffee - Relationship, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: Wayne Pack 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699414
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	I'm Awake (For the Most Part)

**Author's Note:**

> So I never ended up writing my essay that was due last night

Tim woke wrapped up in a blanket that Alfred must have given him in the middle of the night. He slowly blinked himself the rest of the way awake. Well, mostly awake.

Dick was sprawled across the couch. Her temple was pressed into the side of Bruce’s hip. The footrest of Bruce’s seat on the sectional was up and only his legs were covered with a blanket. Jason and Alfred must have left earlier.

Tim looked his sister over. The first thing he noticed was that she had stolen his favorite pajama pants. The second was a nasty bite mark on her neck.

He decided to be mad about the pants when he was more awake. And he’d pry about the bite later, too. 

Bruce was awake and blatantly hurting from sleeping sitting that way all night. “Good morning, Tim.”

“Morning.” Tim tried to sound awake. “Comfortable?” 

Bruce snorted at the question but his expression was fond when he glanced down. “I think Alfred has finished breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Tim wasn’t hungry but he could use some coffee. He untangled himself from the blanket and shot a questioning look to Bruce. 

“We’ll be down in a bit.”

Tim shrugged to convey a ‘whatever’ and started his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Jason already sitting on a stool with a plate of fruits and eggs. Alfred had breakfast dishes spread across the counter tops. Tim poured himself a cup of coffee and halfheartedly listened to Jason's and Alfred's conversation. He sat down with a stool between him and Jason.

They’d been working on the stabbing thing but better be safe. 

He sipped on his coffee and promptly started staring off into space. His mind sorted through the different cases he was working on. 

He set his mug down after it was halfway empty. His hand searched over the empty space on the counter next to him. He might have whined out loud when he looked down and saw his tablet wasn’t sitting next to him.

“You okay there, kid?” Jason asked him. 

Tim turned his head up to see both Jason and Alfred looking at him in concern. “Tablet,” he whispered. He had it last night. “Oh. Den.” That was intelligible enough for first thing in the morning. 

He determined that it must have slipped between the cushions of the recliner. That explained why he hadn't seen it when he’d woken up. He slipped off the stool and made his way back to the den. 

He made sure to step around the third floorboard from the landscape painting. It creaked. 

He paused after he passed it when he heard Bruce’s low voice. 

Tim decided he had two reasonable options.

He could stand there and listen to see if Bruce would get any information about the bite or he could make his presence known, grab his tablet, and go eat breakfast. 

It was Tim’s brand to be nosy. He crept forward and stopped before he stepped on the floorboard five away from the console table. It also creaked. 

“Move over.” 

“No.”

“Dick, I’m old and achy. Don’t I deserve to lay down while I sleep?”

“This is the penance for your sins. Sleeping comfortably is only for nice people.”

“I’m sorry I elbowed you awake.”

“I forgive you.”

“Will you move over now?”

“No.”

A loud thud sounded from the room that Tim recognized as a body hitting the floor. 

Did Bruce just push Dick off the couch?

“ _ Dick. _ ” Bruce, honest to God, whined. 

Tim had been ready to hear Bruce giving Dick the third degree. He’d not been ready to listen to whatever the hell that was. Banter? 

“Stop pulling.” Dick growled. 

“Let go.”

“You let go.”

“You’re going to rip it.”

“It’s not going to rip!” 

“Just let go, Dick.”

“Grab a different blanket, Bruce.”

This was not what Tim thought he'd be listening in on. Bruce straight up acting like a child? Completely new. Dick? Yeah, she acted like this with Tim and Jason, but they were her little brothers. This was _Dick and Bruce_ annoying each other.

Bruce let out a whine. An actual whine. 

What the actual fuck?

“Fine.” Dick conceded. 

Tim heard some shuffling. 

“Scoot.” 

“No.”

Despite the answer, Tim was pretty sure Bruce had moved because there wasn’t any more arguing. 

There were several silent beats and Tim assumed they’d fallen back asleep. 

He guessed it was time for him to grab his tablet. He almost stepped on the creaky board. Bruce spoke again and Tim immediately froze. 

“You look like shit.” It was said teasingly, gently enough that it wasn’t accusing, and quietly like Bruce was half asleep.

“Feels like shit.” Dick responded sounding just as tired. 

_ Oh _ . Tim realized. 

This was Bruce’s actual approach to get answers from Dick. The banter was the prelude to talking about the hard stuff. Though, Tim didn’t understand why Bruce didn’t always use this method rather than the short demanding questions that drove Dick crazy. 

“Bit me before even winning.” She said after a beat. 

Which was not proper biting etiquette. Biting was supposed to be for pack hierarchy and even then some modern wolf families were completely against it. Bruce, for instance, had never bit any of them. Hadn’t ever even nipped at Tim’s neck during a fight like Janet used to.

Bruce hummed in response, not trying to pressure Dick into giving more details. Which wasn’t like Bruce at all. 

“I’m going to rip his throat out next time.”

Tim had not expected the violent statement from Dick. Jason? For sure. Dick? No, she was the nice one. 

“I look forward to seeing it. I’ll make sure to wait until the last minute before applying first aid.”

“I appreciate it.”

Tim started to wonder if he’d actually woken up that morning. Maybe he was in some strange dream or an alternate universe. 

It got quiet again. 

“Who?” Bruce finally asked. 

It took several moments for Dick to respond and Tim wondered if most of this conversation was actually sleep talking. 

“Deathstroke.”

“Ah… I suppose I won’t bother with the first aid after all.” Bruce sounded more growly. “The whole time?”

“Talia. Over a week ago. Got me out.”

That explained the scents on Dick. 

“Hn.” 

“Bruce, there’s more. I don’t want…” Dick stopped like she was figuring out what she wanted to say. “If you want the details, call Talia. Tell her I said it's okay for her to tell you.”

Bruce made a noise. 

Dick snorted back.

Tim had no idea what those sounds meant. If he had to guess: Bruce's would be a plead to not call his ex and Dick's was half making fun of him and half telling him to suck it up. 

“Roll over. I want to be the big spoon.”

“Bossy.”

If the sound of blankets shuffling meant anything, it meant that Bruce had listened anyways.

“Tim.” Dick called. He practically jumped out of his skin. 

He walked forward until he was at the archway. “How did you know?”

“You forgot to mind the board next to the floor vase. And I can see your tablet.” She pointed at the recliner. "It fell under."

“You stole my pants and I want them back. Also, you’re too short to be a good big spoon.” He made sure to complain as he retrieved his tablet. 

“Bruce prefers being the little spoon.”

“I’d prefer going the fuck to sleep.”

Tim exited quickly after that. 


End file.
